


The Day it all Changed

by ginnylesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnylesbian/pseuds/ginnylesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the brewing war, and stuck at Hogwarts, everything changes between Ginny and Luna. . .and yet, somehow nothing does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day it all Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've published, so I'd love to get some feedback! This is just a little one-shot based on some headcanons I have.

It happened on Halloween their sixth year. Ginny and Luna were sitting on the floor of the Room of Requirement trading fears, Neville and a couple others all asleep in their hammocks. On this particular day, they had come out of an especially brutal Transfiguration lesson, only to run into Neville coming out of the Carrows’ office, covered in fresh wounds. 

“What was it this time?” Luna asked in a soft voice.

“You, actually.”

“What?”

“Well, your dad’s magazine. They said they were reinstating Umbridge’s old decree…you know, banning The Quibbler. I told them that was the only real news nowadays, anyway, and banning it would just guarantee everyone read it. They really didn’t like that and, well, you can see.” Neville trailed off, gesturing at what looked like the effects of a stinging hex.

Ginny gave a soft hum of disappointment before taking his arm and guiding Neville back to the Room of Requirement.  When they came in, the lone occupant–Hannah Abbott–gave a small start, looked at the skin on Neville’s arms, and pulled out a jar labeled “Essence of Murtlap”. As she tended to his injuries, Neville recounted the story once again, this time adding some details that Ginny noticed were definitely  _ not  _ in the version she had just heard. 

They skipped dinner that night, instead sending over to Aberforth for some leftover stew. It wasn’t nearly as good as the Halloween feast happening in the Great Hall, but they were much less likely to deal with Death Eaters this way. Ginny waved off Aberforth’s moans and groans about getting caught and punished for this, seeing the familiar twinkle in his eye that his brother was so well known for. A couple more people trickled in as the group ate, until at last as they went to bed, all ten hammocks were filled except the two belonging to the girls. 

They sat in a corner, the cushions leftover from the days of the D.A.. Ginny watched Luna’s sandy blonde hair fall over her face as she talked about her dad, her eyes filled with a quiet panic that no one except Ginny seemed to notice. 

“I’m proud of my dad, I think he’s doing the right thing, but...” 

“You’re worried sick about him?”

“Exactly. And I know you’re worried about your family too, and Harry; they’re in more danger than almost anyone.”

“No, don’t make it into that. Your dad needs just as much protection as any of my family.”

The two sat in silence for a bit, letting the whole truth of their current situation wash over them. Luna reached over, her fingers interlacing with Ginny’s. Ginny looked and and noticed that tears were running down Luna’s face.

“Hey.  _ Hey. _ It’s going to be okay. I promise.” She lifted the other girl’s chin up, so her own brown eyes were looking into Luna’s shining blue ones. And then, without thinking about it, she was leaning in closer, their noses almost touching. Her lips pressed against Luna’s, at first feeling only hesitation.  _ Oh no. What have I done?  _ Ginny’s mind raced, suddenly painfully aware of the possible repercussions. But then there was a soft pressure, softer than with Dean, or Harry...

As if sensing her thoughts, Luna stopped. “Harry?”

Ginny’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Harry isn’t here. You are.”


End file.
